Not Just Another Prince and Princess Saga
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Sudah kubilang ini bukan kisah picisan lainnya. Ini adalah kisah Pangeran Nicholas Deveraux dan Putri Mia Thermopolis. ONESHOT. FFC 50 Sentences.


**Author's Note:** Fanfic Princess Diaries pertama yang berbahasa Indonesia. Tampaknya saya akan terus menyampahi fandom-fandom sepi yang belum terjamah. Uyeah.

* * *

**Not Just Another ****Ordinary Prince and Princess Saga**_  
by sekar nasri – characters by meg cabot  
infantrum's challenge: 50 sentences_

_

* * *

_

**1. ****Spring**

Musim semi datang lagi di Genovia, suatu keracaan kecil di tengah Laut Sisilia yang biru. Yang Mulia Clarise dan suaminya, Joe, tengah menikmati _earl grey_ di gazebo sambil menikmati pemandangan halaman istana yang begitu luas itu. Dari sana, mereka dapat melihat para pekerja di istana sedang membersihkan taman, membuatnya makin terlihat apik.

"Ahh, benar-benar pagi yang indah di hari pertama musim semi ini," gumam Clarise setelah menghirup sedikit teh yang ada di cangkirnya. "Bukan begitu, Joseph?" sambung ratu Genovia itu sambil kembali meneguk _earl grey_ miliknya.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab yang bersangkutan, si ketua pengawal ratu. "Burung-burung berkicau riang, suara gemercik air dari air mancur, harum semerbak bunga mawar, dan—"

"NICHOLAS, KEMBALI!"

Teriakan itu mengagetkan Clarise dan Joe. Bahkan, _earl grey_ yang sedang diteguk Clarise sampai terbesut dibuat teriakan gadis itu, sehingga membasahi gaun yang dikenakannya. Untuk seorang wanita normal, ia pasti akan menjerit karena kini pahanya terasa panas. Ia harus bersyukur pernah diajar ketatakramaan seorang bangsawan.

"—daaan, mereka mulai lagi," sambung Clarise pasrah.

.

.

**2. Cake**

Mia memasuki dapur dengan dahi berkerut. Bibirnya mencibir, wajahnya kusut tak karuan. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu tinggi tanpa sandaran. Sikunya ditempelkan pada konter di depannya, dan dagunya ditopangkan pada telapak tangannya. Jelas sekali suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Karenanya, tak lama kemudian, Nicholas datang membawa sepiring camilan kesukaan Mia.

"_Blueberry cheescake_?"

Mia memandangi Nicholas masih dengan wajah yang kusut. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, ia mengambil garpu kecil yang ada di sebelah potongan kue tersebut, kemudian menjejalkan kue-kue tersebut dalam beberapa potongan besar ke mulutnya—_not so lady-like_. Kue buatan kekasihnya itu memang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Jadi...mau cerita?" tanya Nicholas sambil mengelap tangannya dengan kain putih.

Mia tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk melahap kue Nicholas. Tak lama kemudian, kue itu habis.

"Tidak."

Diletakkannya garpu yang digunakannya begitu saja, kemudian Mia bergegas keluar dari dapur. Nicholas hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan sang Putri Genovia itu.

.

.

**3. Sonata**

Jari-jari lentik Nicholas menekan deretan tuts _grand piano_ yang ada di aula, membuat sebuah harmoni yang begitu menggetarkan hati dan jiwa. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia malah menekan tuts-tuts dimana kesepuluh jari tangannya berada secara bersamaan.

Ia menoleh ke pintu. Ya, tentu saja ia menyadari keberadaan Mia yang mengintip melalui celah-celah pintu. Merasa telah ketahuan, akhirnya Mia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain piano," gumamnya.

"_Well_, apakah anda memuji saya? Atau malah...menyindir...?"

Mia—yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelah Nicholas—memukul pelan lengan Nicholas, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Dasar," komentarnya pelan sembari duduk di sebelah Nicholas. "Apa yang kau mainkan?"

"Piano Sonata nomor 5 Opus 38. Sergei Prokofiev. Salah satu favoritku."

"Mungkin akan jadi favorit_ku_ juga," Mia tersenyum. "Mainkanlah sekali lagi untukku."

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia," ucap Nicholas dengan nada yang pasti akan membuat semua wanita jatuh cinta. Mendapatkan lagi sebuah senyuman dari Mia, Nicholas kembali memainkan sonata tersebut dengan kepala gadis yang dicintainya di bahunya.

.

.

**4. Immature**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Mia mengambek karena perilaku jahil Nicholas. Sudah beberapa jam ia duduk di atas pohon _willow_ yang ada di halaman istana. Sudah beberapa pengawal menyuruhnya untuk turun dari atas sana, namun ia masih juga keras kepala. Dan sudah beberapa wartawan dari balik pagar istana mengabadikan momen langka tersebut dengan kamera mereka.

Sampai akhirnya, tersangka yang menyebabkan sang putri bertingkah tidak dewasa itu datang mendekatinya. Ia berdiri di bawah pohon sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Nicholas dapat melihat putrinya memandanginya dengan mata yang melotot.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan turun!" seru Mia dari atas sana, kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Nicholas tersenyum kecil. "_Blueberry cheescake_, Yang Mulia?"

Mia menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke bawah, dimana Nicholas berdiri. Ia dapat melihat pemuda itu memegang sepiring camilan kesukaannya. Tentu ia tergiur. Tapi rupanya tekadnya masih kuat. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan kembali memalingkan muka.

"Kalau tidak cepat dimakan, nanti bisa cepat dingin."

Kini, Mia menggigit bibirnya. Akhirnya, usaha Nicholas itu membuahkan hasil; Mia memanjat turun dari pohon tersebut, kemudian menyantap camilan buatan Nicholas yang selalu bisa membuatnya anteng. Nicholas terkikik. Dirangkulnya gadis pujaannya tersebut. Namun, Mia malah melepaskan rangkulan tersebut dengan satu goyangan tubuhnya. Rupanya, sogokan Nicholas hanya berpengaruh sedikit.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan," sindir Nicholas.

.

.

**5. Dance**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yang Mulia Amelia!"

Mia tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan seluruh tamu undangan malam itu kepadanya. Ya, hari ini, ia resmi menjadi gadis berumur 22 tahun. Oh, mari kita tambahkan; gadis berumur 22 tahun _yang bahagia_.

Sudah banyak pria yang mengajaknya berdansa; mulai dari yang muda seperti Pangeran Jacques si bocah berpipi seperti bakpao itu sampai yang tua setua Joe—err, sebenarnya Joe tidak bisa dibilang tua juga, sih. Tapi, hanya ada satu orang yang betul-betul Mia inginkan untuk berdansa dengannya di malam yang spesial baginya ini.

Orang itu adalah orang yang sama seperti pemuda yang tidak sengaja diinjaknya dahulu saat pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-21. Orang itu adalah orang yang sama seperti pemuda yang kini berdiri di balkon istana dengan senyumnya yang khas, menunggu kedatangan sang putri yang dipujanya.

Mia tersenyum memandang pemuda tersebut, terutama saat pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya, berlutut di hadapannya, kemudian meraih tangan Mia untuk dicium olehnya.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku malam ini, Yang Mulia?"

Dan tentu saja kau tahu jawabannya.

.

.

**6. Salad**

"Tidak mau!"

Nicholas mengintip dapurnya melalui celah pintu yang terbuka. Clarisse tampak sedang bersusah payah menyodorkan Mia sebuah mangkok berisi salad. Tapi yang dilakukan sang putri malah memencet hidungnya dan kalut melihat kumpulan sayuran di dalamnya.

"Mia..." gumam Clarisse pelan kepada cucunya. "Seorang putri tak hanya harus cantik dari dalam, tapi juga harus cantik dari dalam. _Salad_ ini akan membuat kulitmu menjadi makin mulus dan tubuhmu makin bugar—sepertiku yang masih sehat di umurku yang sudah senja ini."

Mia merengut. "Aku karnivora."

"Coba gigit aku."

Mia mengangkat rahangnya lebar, kemudian menutupnya lagi tatkala mencondongkan kepalanya kepada neneknya, membuat suara gemeletuk giginya yang cukup keras.

Nicholas memutuskan inilah saatnya untuk menengahi kedua wanita tersebut sebelum Mia makin bertambah rewel. Ia masuk dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Ah, selamat pagi Nicholas," sapa Clarisse.

"Pagi, Yang Mulia," Nicholas balas menyahut. "Saya lihat tampaknya anda sedang kepayahan mengurus sang putri." Nicholas menatap Mia nakal.

Mia memeberikan tatapan akan-kuhajar-kau kepada pacarnya tersebut.

"Begitulah. Anak ini susah sekali jika disuruh makan sayuran," desah Clarisse sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagaimana jika kutambahkan sedikit bumbu rahasia dari _Chef_ Nicholas ini?" Nicholas mendekati Clarisse, meminta mangkuk yang ada di tangan Clarisse. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, ia memojok sebentar, kemudian tampak sibuk dengan beberapa bahan. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendekati Clarisse dan Mia.

"Nah, Putri Amelia," Nicholas mengaduk isi mangkuk yang telah diletakkannya di atas konter, kemudian menyendokkan salad itu dan menghadapkannya ke depan wajah Mia. "Bersediakah anda untuk mencoba _salad_ ini?"

Mimik muka Mia tidak berubah sama sekali. Tapi sejurus kemudian, ia memajukan mulutnya dan melahap salad yang ada di atas sendok. Ia mengunyahnya, mengunyahnya, mengunyahnya...

"Hei...ini enak!"

Clarisse tampak kaget dengan sikap Mia yang berubah 180 derajat. Ia menatap Nicholas—yang tersenyum lebar kepada Mia—dengan tatapan heran. Setelah Mia mau menyantap salad itu sendiri, Nicholas mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Clarisse.

"Tak ada bumbu rahasia, kok. Yeah...mungkin hanya cinta yang kutambahkan di dalamnya."

.

.

**7. Distance**

"Afrika...?"

Tenggorokan Mia tercekat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Nicholas.

"Ya," jawab Nicholas dengan nadanya yang berwibawa itu. "Ada seorang _chef_ profesional dari Lyon yang mengundangku untuk melakukan kegiatan amal dengan cara memasak untuk anak-anak kelaparan di Afrika. Karena ini untuk kemanusiaan, tak mungkin aku menolaknya, kan?"

"...berapa lama?"

"Err, tiga minggu?"

Mia membelalak, kemudian memukul lengan Nicholas dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. "Teganya kau meninggalkanku di sini sendirian selama hampir sebulan—aku bisa gila, kau tahu?"

Nicholas tertawa renyah. "Aku tersanjung mendengar kau akan jadi gila jika tak ada aku di sisimu."

Mia memutar bola matanya, menerima nasib sebagai kekasih dari orang yang suka sekali bercanda.

"Nicholas," tegas Mia. "Afrika itu jauh sekali jaraknya dari sini. Dan aku...a-aku..."

Satu alis Nicholas bertaut.

"...kau tahulah..."

Nicholas menahan tawanya. "_Dear _Mia," Nicholas meraih buku yang ada di tangan Mia. "Jika kita telusuri, Afrika dan Genovia jaraknya memang jauh seperti jarak antara kedua ujung buku ini." Ia membuka buku itu tepat di tengah-tengah.

"Tetapi, meskipun secara geografis kita terpisah jauh—" Sungguh pemilihan kata khas Nicholas. "—hati kita tetaplah sedekat ini." Ia menutup buku tersebut, sehingga kedua ujungnya bertemu kembali.

"Mengerti, kan?"

.

.

**8. Mars**

Salah satu dari sekian hadiah yang diterima Mia pada saat ulang tahunnya adalah sebuah buku berjudul _Men from Mars, Women from Venus_. Buku itu memang sedikit berpengaruh kepada Mia; pandangannya soal perempuan dan laki-laki jadi agak berbeda.

Suatu hari, Nicholas—lagi-lagi—membuat dirinya kesal. Mia hanya merengut sambil berkata, "Dasar laki-laki! Kalian semua _memang_ berasal dari Mars!"

Alis Nicholas bertaut.

"Maaf, Mia. Tapi perlu kau ketahui: aku makhluk Bumi tulen."

.

.

**9. ****Beauty**

Mia baru saja mendapatkan pelajaran baru dari neneknya. Segera setelah itu, ia segera mencari Nicholas. Ia menemukan pemuda itu sedang melakukan kebiasaannya; membaca di taman sembari menikmati sebuah apel merah.

"Hei!" sapa Mia ceria sambil duduk di sampingnya. Melihat hal itu, Nicholas mengernyit.

"Ceria sekali, yang mulia?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah apelnya.

"Jadi selama ini, aku tidak ceria?" Mia merengut.

"Hei, tersenyumlah," Nicholas menyentuh wajah Mia. "Jika kau tersenyum, pancaran kecantikanmu akan makin terlihat. Dan aku paling suka jika kau terlihat cantik, baik luar dan dalam."

Pipi Mia merona merah. _Well_, tampaknya pelajaran dari neneknya tentang kaitan senyum dan kecantikan memang benar.

.

.

**1****0. Summer**

"Di sini Elsie Penworthy, melaporkan langsung dari pesisir pantai, dimana Putri Mia dan Pangeran Nicholas sedang menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka dengan melakukan jalan-jalan romantis. Tentu saja masih teringat di benak kita ketika Putri Mia melakukan hal yang sama di tempat ini dengan mantan kekasihnya, Andrew Jacoby. Masih ingatkah anda ketika selendang Putri Mia terbang dan kedua insan itu berusaha mengejar selendang itu—oh! Lihatlah! _Déjà vu_! Selendang Putri Mia kembali terbang, dan Putri Mia dan Pangeran Nicholas berusaha mengejarnya...meski mereka lebih terlihat sebagai dua pelari yang saling berlomba daripada sepasang kekasih yang saling bercengkrama..."

_Bruk!_

"...dan mereka berdua sama-sama berhasil menangkap selendang itu, meski harus jatuh terjembap ke dasar laut..."

.

.

**1****1. Future**

"Mia, apa rencanamu untuk masa depanmu nanti?"

"He?" Mia merespon aneh sambil memakan es krimnya. "Tidak tahu. Aku belum memikirkannya."

Clarisse merengut.

"Seorang putri harus punya rencana masa depan yang matang, Mia," ucapnya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Nicholas, apa yang kau rencanakan untuk masa depanmu nanti?"

Nicholas, yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran, menengadah dan dapat melihat wajah Clarisse yang menyiratkan berikan-pelajaran-pada-kekasihmu-ini. Nicholas tertawa kecil.

"Rencanaku untuk masa depan adalah menikahi Mia dan hidup bahagia bersama anak cucu kami. Itu saja."

.

.

**1****2. Smirk**

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu?"

Mia selalu heran dengan senyum itu. Senyum mengejek khas rubah licik yang selalu dilancarkan Nicholas, entah dalam keadaan yang baik maupun dalam keadaan yang _tidak begitu_ baik.

"Hmm, mengapa ya?" gumam Nicholas, pura-pura berpikir. Dan sejurus kemudian, senyum itu kembali muncul. "Entahlah."

Mia mendengus. Ah, senyum itu memang seperti—

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

—mungkin seperti kucing yang lucu, bukan rubah yang licik.

.

.

**1****3. Illogical**

"Aku benci kau!"

"Hmm."

"Aku sangat benci kau!"

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Aku butuh jawaban yang logis."

"Aku benci kau, aku benci kau, aku benci kau!"

"..._well_, sebenarnya itu adalah urutan teratas pada daftar jawaban yang tidak logis."

.

.

**1****4. Fly**

"Apa kau bisa terbang?" tanya Mia suatu hari.

"Hm?" gumam Nicholas. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau tahu. _Terbang_." Mia menghela napas. "Andrew—yang nyaris menjadi suamiku jika kau tidak muncul dalam kehidupanku—suka dan bisa terbang. Terbang dengan pesawatnya, tentu saja."

Nicholas menahan tawanya, dan Mia merasa ada apa-apa di balik kekehannya itu.

"Mia, Mia..." Nicholas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ini adalah seseorang yang sangat handal dalam urusan terbang. Jam terbangku jauh lebih banyak daripada Andrew. Dan kehebatanku adalah; aku tidak terbang menggunakan pesawat."

Mia memasang mimik terkejut.

"Lalu kau terbang dengan apa?"

Nicholas tersenyum.

"Aku terbang dengan cinta, sebab aku terbang menuju hatimu."

.

.

**15****. Autumn**

Musim gugur selalu menyenangkan bagi pasangan itu. Mereka sangat suka berjalan-jalan di antara guguran daun-daun coklat dan mendengar bunyi _krasak_ setiap kali meluncurkan langkah.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, mereka suka merebahkan diri di atas guguran daun pohon sambil memandang langit biru dan menikmati angin musim gugur yang menyejukkan.

Acara itu kemudian ditutup dengan datangnya seorang pesuruh istana yang berkata, "Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi aku harus membersihkan tumpukan daun ini."

.

.

**1****6. Night**

_Tok tok tok._

Baru saja Nicholas mematikan lampu dan memejamkan mata. Tapi ketukan itu membuatnya harus kembali membuka mata dan menyalakan lampu, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan membuka pintu.

Ia menahan tawa. Mia—dalam gaun malamnya—memang terlihat anggun. Tapi dengan rambut awut-awutan serta bantal di pelukannya, mungkin peluncuran pujian itu harus ditunda.

"Ck, Mia..." ucap Nicholas. "Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?"

Rentetan pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan empat kata singkat,

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Nicholas kini terkekeh sembari membuka pintunya lebih lebar. "Masuklah."

Nicholas menutup pintu tatkala Mia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Keduanya merangkak masuk ke dalam selimut, sebelum akhirnya lengan Nicholas merangkul tubuh Mia. Ia menengadah ke langit-langit kamar.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari kawalan penjaga?"

Tak ada suara.

"Mia?"

Dan sekali lagi, Nicholas terkekeh melihat Mia sudah tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya. Diciumnya kening sang putri, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan malamnya yang akan berjalan indah.

.

.

**1****7. Whisper**

Pesta itu begitu membosankan bagi Mia—terutama karena ia kepergok mengambil seluruh jatah kue kering untuk para tamu yang merupakan para petinggi negara itu. Ia berdiri di pojokan sambil mendesah.

Sang pangeran pun melihat dari kejauhan. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekati putrinya. Tampaknya Mia terlalu sibuk mendesah hingga ia sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Nicholas di sampingnya.

Barulah kemudian Mia menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya tatkala ia merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menggelitik telinganya. Hembusan napas itu tampak berirama dengan kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada seduktif.

"_Ayo kita bermain._"

Seluruh tubuh Mia berhenti berkoordinasi ketika mendengar bisikan tersebut. Tubuhnya menegang tatkala Nicholas melintas tepat di hadapannya menuju taman istana. Mia menoleh memandang pemuda dengan pakaian bangsawan itu yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan mata.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia berlari menyusul. _Well_, siapa yang bisa tahan dengan bisikan macam itu?

.

.

**18****. Long**

"Gaunmu terlalu panjang."

Mia setuju dengan komentar Nicholas tersebut. Gaun yang dikenakannya memang terlalu panjang—kainnya tergerai ke belakang sampai tiga meter. Ah, salahkan desainer yang merancangnya. Mungkin gaunnya tertukar dengan orderan seekor jerapah.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku," ucap Mia. "Angkat saja bagian belakangnya."

"Hmm, oke."

Dengan itu, Nicholas menarik sisa kain yang menjuntai di belakang hingga sedikit terangkat. Saat itulah ide jahil Nicholas muncul lagi. Nicholas mulai mengangkat kain itu lebih ke atas—

"Jika kau bertingkah seperti hidung belang, maka jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu."

—dan ia menurunkan kain itu kembali.

.

.

**1****9. Saint**

"Kau tahu perbuatan itu tidak baik dilakukan."

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tuhan sudah mengatakan di kitabnya."

"Hah, jangan berlagak seperti orang suci!"

"Setidaknya aku lebih suci daripada kau yang hobi mencuri kue dari dapurku."

Mia mendengus kesal.

.

.

**20****. Paper**

"Kau terlalu banyak membuang kertas."

Nicholas menoleh kepada Mia.

"Kau tahu, kan, kertas juga benda yang termasuk dalam inventaris istana."

Nicholas tersenyum saja.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh menggunakan kertas-kertas itu? Baiklah, aku akan berhenti menggunakannya."

Mia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Sesungguhnya, ia begitu keki. Karena dengan pernyataan Nicholas untuk berhenti menggunakan kertas, maka takkan ada lagi berbagai puisi cinta yang dikirim ke kamar Mia.

.

.

**21. ****Snow**

Saat itu, Nicholas dan Mia sedang berjalan di taman. Seperti biasa, merek bercengkrama, saling mengumpat satu sama lain, bahkan sempat main pukul-pukulan.

"Hei," Nicholas menghentikan tangan Mia yang memukulnya. "Kau tidak pernah keramas, ya?"

Mia merengut marah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat itu..." Nicholas mendaratkan tangannya di atas kepala Mia. "Ada ketombe."

Nicholas menyapu rambut Mia. Namun, tatkala ia melihat telapak tangannya, yang ditemukannya hanyalah butiran air. Nicholas mengernyit, kemudian menengadah ke atas.

Dan saat itu juga, butir salju kedua turun tepat di ujung hidungnya.

.

.

**22. Winter**

"Kurasa musim dingin sudah datang," ucap Mia sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Ya," jawab Nicholas, masih menerawang langit. "Musim terakhir tahun ini."

"Tapi bukan akhir dari kisah kita, kan?" tanya Mia setengah bercanda. Tentu saja hal itu canggung baginya, sebab yang kerap melontarkan lelucon gombal macam itu adalah Nicholas.

Nicholas memandangi Mia sambil tersenyum geli. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Malahan, kisah kita akan lebih baik lagi."

Mia memandang Nicholas tak mengerti, sementara Nicholas menatap Mia penuh arti. Tampaknya gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja memberikan Nicholas sebuah ide.

.

.

**23. Confessions**

Salju kembali turun pada hari itu. Terlihat dua sosok yang berdiri pada balkon dengan pakaian hangat yang membalut tubuh mereka. Cuaca memang dingin, namun mereka tetap memaksakan diri untuk berdiam diri di luar.

_Well_, sebenarnya, bukan "mereka" yang memaksakan diri.

"Nicholas, kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Mia dengan nada tak sabaran. "Di sini dingin. Aku ingin menghangatkan diri di dalam!"

Nicholas berdeham. "Oke, karena kau ingin cepat-cepat masuk, maka aku akan mengatakannya," sambungnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu lebih dari seratus kali."

"Dan aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selama-lamanya."

Saat itu juga, Mia merasa bahwa salju di sekitarnya berhasil membuat tubuhnya beku. Ia harus berjuang mati-matian agar dapat menolehkan kepala kepada Nicholas yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"...kau baru mengatakannya sekali ini..."

Nicholas tersenyum penuh arti. Ia berlutut pada lantai dan menengadahkan kepalanya kepada sang putri yang amat dicintainya.

"Maukah kau menikahiku?"

.

.

**24. Everlasting**

Salju tak kunjung berhenti, dan keduanya masih berdiri di balkon. Putri telah mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam dan menghangatkan diri di perapian. Ia sudah mendapatkan tungku apinya sendiri di sini.

Adalah sang pangeran yang kini memberikan kehangatan melalui dekapannya. Sang pangeran yang baru saja mengerahkan keberaniannya untuk menimang orang yang begitu dicintainya dan memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan yang telah mereka bina sejak lama dengan sumpah sehidup semati.

"Nicholas."

"Ya, Tuan Putri?"

"Apa kau pikir hubungan kita akan bertahan selama-lamanya?"

Tepat di samping telinga Mia, Nicholas tertawa.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa aku memutuskan mengajakmu menikah jikalau hubungan kita akan kandas nantinya?"

Mia tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya Nicholas melanjutkan,

"Ya, aku berpikir hubungan kita akan bertahan selama-lamanya."

.

.

**25. ****Saga**

Di atas altar kedua insan itu berdiri, mengucap janji sehidup semati di depan para hadirin. Dari sanalah babak baru dari kisah mereka akan dimulai. Dari sanalah mereka mencoba mengejar akhir cerita yang bahagia bersama-sama.

Sudah kubilang bahwa ini bukanlah kisah saga picisan yang sering kau dengar maupun kau baca. Ini adalah kisah pangeran dan putri yang tidak biasa. Apa yang membuatnya begitu istimewa?

Karena kisah ini adalah kisah Pangeran Nicholas Deveraux dan Putri Mia Thermopolis. Dan sekeras apapun kau mencari, kau takkan pernah menemukan kisah seperti ini di tempat lain.

Kisah ini akan abadi di sini. Di Genovia yang termahsyur ini.

* * *

**the end**_  
14.08.10 – 11:03 PM – 311__7 words_

* * *

**Author's Note (2):** Hutang lama yang baru terselesaikan T_T

Saya nggak kuat buat lima puluh drabble. 25 aja udah ngos-ngosan, bikinnya sampe berbulan-bulan. Udah gitu, endingnya abal banget, dan makin ke sini makin gak jelas ceritanya. Maafkan sayaa!

Err, _mind to review_?


End file.
